starwarsthelostsagarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Eilam
Character Information Personality Eilam is somewhat of an outcast in the Jedi Order, he's willing to do bad or evil things in the present if it'll save more lives down the line. He believes the force is just another tool in the Jedi's arsenal and that it's not to be heavily relied on because it'll lead to greater weakness. Eilam is generally a nice guy, though he can be a bit sarcastic, he's also very inquisitive liking to ask questions to see how other people think. History Eilam was born on Dantooine, to an ex-Jedi mother and a farm boy father. It was discovered he was force sensitive early on in his life, his parents found him sleeping with lots of toys floating around him. His mother tried to hide it from the Order but with a temple being so close by it didn't take them long to sense his power. His parents eventually relented and let the Order take him for training when they discovered he could manipulate shatterpoints at his young age. His mother had already taught him how to control his powers to a degree so he was taken to Coruscant at the age of five for training; he adapted to the ways of the Order easily enough and was just going through the motions. One day a master was passing through and one of the teachers call him over to ask any question he wanted to the class. The question ended up being a no win style question, save ten innocent's trapped on a madman's ship or stop the mad man from escaping, either choice stopping the madman's plan to destroy a space station, but saving the innocents allows him to escape and try again. Eilam was the only one there at the time to answer he would go after the madman. He was almost immediately told by the teachers that he was treading into a dangerous area and that was not how Jedi were. Once Eilam was released after that class he ran into the master who had asked the question, he asked him why he chose to go after the madman, Eilam explained that stopping him then would prevent him from trying again and the chance that no one would be around to stop him then thousands or millions could die. He introduced himself as Master Farran then said he'd have done the same before taking Eilam out for lunch. Master Farran kept coming to talk with Eilam and soon after, Eilam became his Padawan. Under Master Farran's tutelage Eilam's skills in lightsaber combat and the force grew rapidly, his views of the world were altered slightly by his master however. Master Farran eventually revealed to Eilam that he was a Jedi Shadow, a spy and assassin for the Jedi Order; Eilam was surprised but it made sense as most other Jedi's looked down on his master for walking such a close line to the dark side. The Jedi Council was against Farran taking a padawan at first but they eventually allowed it when they spoke with Eilam realizing someone like Farran would keep him from going rouge. Master Farran taught Eilam that the force was a tool, as were all of a Jedi's powers and weapons, all of it was to help protect the light and what was good, however Farran also taught him that sometimes you had to do bad things for the greater good, which Eilam agreed with whole-heartedly. Eilam and Farran weren't allowed to travel together for over a year before the council finally allowed them to go on one of Farran's missions together. The two were together for years before the council sent Farran on a mission alone, it's been over a year since he was last heard from. Skills *'HP:' -Your class decides your Base Body and your Fortitude increases the base Body by the amount total to the number of your fortitude, to decide limb based HP (Head, Arms, Legs) you take your body HP and divide it by 2. e.g: Body is 20, limbs are 10.- *ClassHP+(Fortitude/2)=BodyHP **'Body:'29 **'Head:' 14 **'Right Arm:'14 **'Left Arm:'14 **'Left Leg:'14 **'Right Leg:'14 *'Force Points:' - 10+3 Combat *'''Skill Name: +__''' *'Lightsaber(*):' 2/4 **'Double-Bladed Lightsaber(*):' 2 ***'Dual Wielding(*):' 3 Attributes *'''Skill Name: +__''' *'Athletics(-):' 5 *'Agility(-):' 5 *'Fortitude(-):' 8 *'Strength(-):' 5 *'Awareness(-):' 5 Knowledge *'''Skill Name: +__''' *'Computers(+):' 3 **'Slicing(-):' 2 **'Programming(-):' **'Electronics(-):' *'Piloting(+):' 3 **'Navigations(-):' 1 **'Complicated Flying(-):' 2 Crafting *'''Skill Name: +__''' *'Biochem(-):' 3 Gathering *'''Skill Name: +__''' Bioanalysis(-): 2 Diplomacy *'''Skill Name: +__''' Force *'''Skill Name: +__''' *'Force Sensitivity(*):' 2 *'Force Persuasion(+):' 2 *'Force Sense(*):' 3 **'Force Comprehension(-):' 3 **'Comprehend Speech(-):' 1 *'Force Focus(+):' 3 **'Force Jump(-):' 2 **Force Run(-):1 **Force Stealth(-): 5 *'Force Power(+):' 3 **'Force Push(-):' 3 **'Force Pull(-):' 1 **Telekinesis(-): 2 *'Force Healing(+):' 1/1 Forms *'''Skill Name: +__''' Juyo(*): 1 (Forbidden to non-Jedi/Sith) Other *'''Skill Name: +__''' Stealth(-): 5 Perks Traits & Flaws Weapons, Armor and Items *'Credits:' 65 Weapons Standard Green Training Blade: 7 Damage 2 Speed Knife: 3 damage, Speed 3; concealable Cost: 25 Armor *'Equipment' **'Head:' Goggles (+5 Perception) **'Body:' Cloth Armor (5 Defense) **'Arms:' Cloth Armor (1 Defense) **'Legs:' Cloth Armor (1 Defense) *Goggles: +5 Perception **'Price:' 25 *'Cloth armor(Body)': +5defense **'Price:' 50 *'Cloth armor(Arms)': Lowers damage to limb by 1 **'Price:' 25 *'Cloth Armor(Legs)': lowers damage to limb by 1 **'Price:' 25 Ceramic shield: held shield, +3defense, can be used in full defense to absorb damage 50HP Cost: 45 Consumables Portable Computer Cost: 35 Stimpack: '''heals 10 HP to body or 5 to a wound of your choice '''Number: 10 Cost: '10 Quick Rolls Extras Achievements *'1) Stays(Fuck) *'2)' Blank(Yeah) Pre-Approver: --Syaoran05 00:55, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Finalized Approver: --Semjax 8:03pm 2/21/2012 Category:Characters